Marian Rivera
Marian Rivera (born Marian Gracia Rivera on August 12, 1984 in Madrid, Spain) is a Filipina actress, commercial model and occasional dancer. She plays Narda/Darna in Darna (2009 TV series). Her first TV role came in 2005 via TAPE Inc.'s afternoon drama, Kung Mamahalin Mo Lang Ako in the lead that was aired in GMA Network. However, her breakout role did not come until 2007 when she was cast for the title role in the Philippine remake of MariMar. About Marian Rivera was born in Madrid, Spain to Francisco Javier Gracia Alonso, a Spaniard and Amalia Rivera, a Filipina. When her parents separated two years after her birth, Marian Rivera and her mom left Spain and flew back to her mother's home town in Cavite. She finished Bachelor of Arts in Psychology at De La Salle University-Dasmariñas. Marian is an only child. She and her father did not talk for five years, but at a birthday concert for her and Dingdong Dantes, her father greeted Marian which made her break down in tears. Her father greeted her in Spanish, although he speaks fluent Tagalog. Career Rivera first starred in an afternoon soap operas for TAPE Inc. and GMA Network including Kung Mamahalin Mo Lang Ako, Agawin Mo Man Ang Lahat and Pinakamamahal along with Oyo Boy Sotto. She was also seen in Enteng Kabisote 2: Okay Ka Fairy Ko: The Legend Continues, also with Oyo Boy Sotto. 2 Later GMA Network cast her into mother roles for the afternoon Philippine-Malaysian drama Muli with Alfred Vargas and Super Twins were Jennylyn Mercado and Nadine Samonte play as her twin daughter.3.In 2007, when Angel Locsin did not renew her contract in GMA she left a big role and a primetime show which is Marimar. Marian starred the title role of MariMar, which premiered on August 13, 2007 reached 52.6% ratings on its finale. Later, Rivera was awarded in GMMSF Inc. in the 38th Box-Office Entertainment Awards.4 In 2008, Rivera played the role of Dyesebel.5 Dingdong Dantes, who was her leading man in MariMar, pairs up with Rivera as Fredo. Rivera played the role of a mermaid under the ocean. It aired on April 28, 2008.She was seen with Dingdong Dantes in their 3rd drama show together, "Ang Babaeng Hinugot Sa Aking Tadyang". 6 Just last April 23, 2009, GMA-7 Senior Vice President (SVP) for Entertainment announced that Marian Rivera is television's newest Mars Ravelo's Darna. The most anticipated and most awaited Pinoy Superhero is back, Darna portrayed by Marian Rivera will take off this coming August in Primetime teleserye together with Mark Anthony Fernandez and Buboy Villar as ‘Ding’. Film career In 2006, Rivera signed a contract for Regal Films that she was cast in the horror movie, Pamahiin along with Dennis Trillo and Iya Villania.7 Rivera also starred in two MMFF movie entries such as Bahay Kubo and Desperadas.8 In 2008, Rivera's starred her first leading lady movie with Richard Gutierrez in the romantic-comedy My Best Friend's Girlfriend. Marian recently filmed a movie with Dingdong Dantes and her Desperadas co-star Iza Calzado, One True Love,9 . In 2009 she then, played the role of "Nieves" The Engkanto Slayer in her title episode of Shake, Rattle & Roll X, an MMFF entry, where she received praises due to her comedic timing. Also, she worked with singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid along with Desperadas main stars, in the second movie of Desperadas" Rivera is slated to star in the following movies of Regal Films: Tarot (August 26, 2009) opposite Dennis Trillo and The Other Man, alongside Carla Abellana Filmography Television Endless Love | Jenny | GMA Network Movies Discography Albums Singles Awards & Nominations References